The present invention relates to an r.p.m. regulator of a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines, and more particularly to an r.p.m. regulator of a fuel injection pump including a pivotably mounted control lever intended to actuate a fuel quantity setting member of the fuel injection pump and engaged by a control spring system including a preloaded control spring disposed between a setting lever and a control lever and acting in opposition to an r.p.m. dependent force in the tensile direction.
Such idle r.p.m. regulators and peak r.p.m. regulators are used for vehicular engines in order to prevent a strong load thrust as the accelerator is depressed. These regulators control only the idle running and the maximal full load revolutions. The revolution region and load region lying in between is controlled directly by means of the accelerator pedal and the regulator mechanism. The regulator spring is pre-stressed and effects a rapid reduction regulation as the maximal full load revolutions magnitude is exceeded.
According to the given injection quantity characteristic determined by the inlet and control cross-sectional areas, a so-called adaptation is desired for some pumps. Such an adaptation is desired when, in the partial load region, that is to say, between the idle running and the full load, the injection quantity increases more with the increasing revolutions than does the actual requirement, which creates unstable regulation regions with jerking vehicular motion and drifting of the engine.